Love Potion
by SoaringMind
Summary: What happens when Jeremie tries to make a potion, one that makes a person fall in love with the first person the consumer sees? The wrong person gets ahold of this creation, what will happen? who is it? Find out! WARNING: GuyxGuy Relationship! Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this is my first ever Odd x Ulrich story! So hopefully i won't disappoint you guys! So last warning! there is GuyxGuy relationship, so if you don't like that, that "X" up in the top right of your screen is ALWAYS available! So if you are the amazing people that didn't click the X Thank you! So here goes nothing! :) please R&R :)**

The fresh spring breeze ever so slightly whistled through the air, The sweet of scent of the flowers drifted into the dorm where two boys were still asleep. The sunlight peeked through the blinds at snuck up upon Ulrich's eyes, blinking his eyes open slowly he let out a little yawn and stretch, His left arm was laid upon by a boy's head with the blonde hair and a streak of purple in his hair, Ulrich couldn't help but crack a smile, Ulrich looked over to see the alarm clock with glowing numbers which shown 6:52am

"Ugh... how am i up this early.. on saturday! Come on.." Ulrich thought to himself rubbing his eyes to clear his vision, he was then startled by a knock at the door

"Ulrich? Odd? Is one of you awake?" A voice through the door that belonged to Jeremie

"Um.. yeah be right there!" Ulrich stressed he slid odd's head off his arm slowly, and crawled his way off the bed, he threw his feet over the side, and sped towards the dresser grabbed a random shirt to put on and opened the door

"Hey Ul-... Dressing up like odd now i see.." Jeremie gave a confused look, Ulrich looked down to see he was wear a purple long sleeve shirt

"Um.. i guess..." Ulrich spoke rubbing the back of his neck and blushing

"umm.. ok.. Anyways! can i come in?" Jeremie questioned

"Um sure.. but odd is still asleep" Ulrich opened the door wide and motion him to enter

"So.. you know how i... like Aelita" Jeremie secretly whispered into Ulrich's ear even though no one was around

"Yeah.. kind of obvious but continue.." Ulrich spoke with curiosity

"Well.. i'm working on making a.. Love potion!" Jeremie cheered bringing a goofy smile to his face

"A love potion? Really? Haha ok dude" Ulrich cracked up

"I'm serious, well.. maybe! It doesn't matter! i'm still gonna try it couldn't hurt at least..." Jeremie continued on "Still i'm gonna try! so i'll see you later!" Jeremie raced out of the room

"That crazy lunatic" Ulrich joked, he looked back at the shirt he was wearing, eh it's actually kind of comfortable, Ulrich was still tired, he glimpsed over to Odd who was still fast asleep. He looked back at his neatly made bed and hopped in it not wanting to risk waking his love, he snuggled up to his blankets and looked over to Odd, he smiled again and closed his eyes

Ulrich was soon shaken awake by his roommate

"Get up dude!" his roommate spoke, Ulrich drew open to see Odd with a grin that extended ear to ear, Ulrich grabbed his clock and seen it shown 2:23

"Geesh i slept longer than i expected" Ulrich smirked to his thought, but was soon brightened by Odd "Haha what is it Odd" Ulrich laughed waiting for his answer

"T-Th- The Carnival!" Odd jumped up and down pointing towards the doorway

"Carnivals suck!" Ulrich sighed, Odd's frowned and turned away with his arms crossed, he was soon comforted by Ulrich's arms wrapping around him "I'm just kidding" Ulrich whispered into his ear, Odd grabbed ahold of Ulrichs warm hands

"Can we go please!" Odd bent his head back and gave Ulrich puppy dog eyes, Ulrich just stared back

"Finnneee..." Ulrich sighfully joked

"Yay!" Odd cheered, he slipped a kiss on Ulrich's cheek and ran out the door, bouncing off the walls, Ulrich grabbed his jacket and followed laughing

They soon arrived to the Carnival, The screams of joy from little kids filled the sound, Odd and Ulrich approached the ticket booth, Odd patted both of his pockets, and gave a shocked face expression

"Hey.. sweetie can you please pay me.." Odd begged, grabbing ahold of Ulrich's hands and swayed them back and forth

"Ok, ok haha" Ulrich gave in, he drew bills out of his wallets and gave them to the man, and got their tickets and enter

"Ferris Wheel! Cotton Candy! Go-karts!" Odd cheered in happiness and let a little bit of drool fall from his mouth

"Where to first Odd!" Ulrich got excited

"GO-KARTS!" Odd skipped in excitement to the line

"Gosh i love him so much!" Ulrich smiled to his thought, He finally caught up to Odd who was almost to the front of the line, Odd was biting his nails back and forth

"Almost... There!" Odd cheered once again, the man running the Go-Karts unhooked the chain that blocked their way and let them pass, Ulrich and Odd got into separate ones, Odd, not knowing he had to start it, start jamming his foot on the gas "Go! Go! Go!" Odd sighed

"He has to start it first Odd.. have you ever been to a Carnival before? Haha" Ulrich laughed at his enthusiasm

"Yes... maybe... don't judge me!" Odd slammed on the gas and sent him flying forward "Ahh!"

"You goofball!" Ulrich smiled and laughed and then slammed on the gas, Avoiding a collision they went around, around, and around til finally "Hmm.. i lost Odd.. hmm.. where can he be-!" Ulrich's kart was hit from the back by Odd

"Now you know what it will feel like later" Odd winked and scattered when Ulrich wanted revenge, time passed by and soon they had to get out of the karts

"Awww..." Odd frowned exiting "Can we go to some other games now!" He asked pumped

"Ha, Of course babe, we can go to the Ferris Wheel later" Ulrich planned and grabbed ahold of Odd's hand and they happily walked swaying their hands back and forth to other games

**Back at the dorms, In Jeremie's room:**

"A little bit of that... a little bit of this... BAM! The Love potion is done, if i read this stuff right" Jeremie cheered in accomplishment, Jeremie got ahold of Aelita and they made plans to go to the Carnival, immediately Jeremie started getting dressed up

**Back at the Carnival:**

Odd and Ulrich bursted out laughing coming from the so called "Haunted House"

"Is it bad we're laughing!" Odd wiped a tear off his face due to laughter

"No! Bahaha!" Ulrich commented, They looked up at the sky and seen it was night time, Ulrich looked at his watch and seen it was 7:43

"Time for Ferris Wheel then we gotta go babe" Ulrich announced sadly

"Aw, Ok" Odd smirked, Odd tilted his head in confusion when he saw familiar people at the picnic tables eating

"Is that Aelita and Jeremie?" He questioned, getting Ulrich to see for himself

"Yeah.. that is, ooh go Jeremie!" Ulrich teased

"We should see if they want to ride the Ferris wheel with us" Odd included laying his chin on Ulrich's shoulder

"Hey Jeremie, Aelita!" Ulrich waved getting their attention

"Heres my chance, please work!" Jeremie thought quickly pouring some of the love potion into Aelita's drink, Ulrich turned to Odd

"We gotta lay low, they don't know about us yet.." Ulrich told Odd, Odd nodded with sadness, they approached the table.

"Um Hey Ulrich, and Odd" Jeremie greeted

"Odd and I were gonna go on the ferris wheel, care to join?" Ulrich invited

"Sure! that sounds like fun! Doesn't Jeremie!" Aelita cheered

"Uh, Yeah! sure!" Jeremie cheered with her, Aelita got up to throw her trash away and grabbed her drink to throw away

"Hey are you gonna finish that drink? I'm really thirsty" Odd sighed

"Um, no here you go" Aelita answered, handing him the drink

"Odd no!" Jeremie blurted out, they all looked at Jeremie like he was crazy

"I put the love potion in that!" Jeremie pulled Odd aside and whispered into his ear

"Ohh..." Odd sighed looking back down at his drink

"Can we go to the Ferris Wheel now?" Aelita insisted

"Sure why not" Ulrich replied, starting to walk over there

starting to walk over there, Jeremie walked next to Odd

"You'll fall in deep love with the first person you see!" Jeremie quietly informed

"When?!" Odd freaked

"Umm...well... i don't know exactly.." Jeremie slowly looked away

"Well let's just enjoy the Ferris Wheel and we'll see what happens" Odd stated, the four of them reached the line which contained only them, they were allowed farther and they got onto the wheel, Odd first, then Ulrich by him, then Jeremie and Aelita, the man running the wheel shut the door and started it up at first Aelita was screaming like crazy in amusement of the view, Odd laid his hands on his stomach, he started to feel butterflies, then shook his head and saw Ulrich, he started to make googly eyes at him, and slightly.. drool

"Hmm Odd?" Ulrich snapped Odd out of it

"U-uh, y-yeah" Odd stuttered

"Nothing" Ulrich smiled, The Ferris wheel ride soon came to an end, getting off Aelita was very hyper

"Again again!" Aelita yelled

"We gotta get back to our dorm before curfew" Jeremie concluded

"Oh.." She sighed, walking along

"Alright let's get home" Ulrich informed, Odd and Ulrich made it to their dorm door when Odd stopped

"Today was so much fun!" Odd cheered

"Haha, yeah it was Odd" Ulrich smiled and hugged him, Ulrich pulled out the key and unlocked the door "After you s-!" Ulrich was interrupted by Odd's warm lips pressing against his, Odd, still kiss Ulrich pushed him into the dorm and shut, and locked the door

"Ooo Feisty, me likey" Ulrich winked, Ulrich's phone soon vibrated indicating a text her looked at it and slid it back into his pocket, "is it time for what i think it is!?"

"Oh hell yes! i waited all day!" Odd laughed, they soon started to undress each other, first their shirts, then their socks, then they slowly unbuttoned, and unzipped their pants leaving their underwear only on Odd pounced on Ulrich making him fall onto the bed, as they made out, Ulrich hit the light switch

The sun rose once again indicating morning, and the two opened their eyes to the sound of their alarm clock

"That's what i call fun" Ulrich leaned up on one arm facing Odd

"Hell yeah!" Odd agreed, Odd went to uncover himself until he seen he was naked "Yeah... about that.. i'll just stay in bed.." Odd laid back down

"Yeah... damn that potion effect must have really got you going" Ulrich grinned with a wink

"What effect" Odd winked back

**Bam! That's the end of my FIRST Odd x Ulrich! (Yay!) So how did you guys think? should i make more? that's all for now! please R&R! :)**

**Bye! :D**


	2. Announcement! :)

Im am glad to say.. i am and have started to make another story! I'm deciding to make it either a chapter story.. or a one shot.. but it's gonna be kinda long.. it is maybe... 40-50% done, i hope you guys are excited! Well until then...

Bye! :D


End file.
